tobi, akatsuki, and fanfiction
by dongz-sempai95
Summary: oh noes! tobi found fanfiction and now the random plots and new words are in his brain! what would the akatsuki do when tobi starts blabbering the plots and words in the base? hilarity ensues. minor sasodei, OOC, hidan's cussing, and random tobi moments
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own naruto or any characters in this story. if i did, it wont called naruto, but it will be called akatsuki shonen-ai.

* * *

its just a fine sunny day. what would you do on a day like this? frankly, our favorite villains just found a new hobby. lets see what it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tobi hummed softly by himself. its sunday so all akatsuki members are doing anything they want. tobi, however, is doing his favorite pastime...

"huh? whats this?" tobi said to himself as he saw a link to fanfiction. "hmmm...i wonder what is this.." tobi opened the link and was quickly connected to a world filled with too much imagination for tobi's young mind.

**_a few hours later..._**

"hey tobi! what'cha doing, un?"

tobi didnt look away from the computer screen as his sempai walked over to him. "hey, un! are you listening to me, un?" deidara asked, quite suspicious at tobi's silent attitude. "what happened, un? you saw something that is not for you, un?" tobi looked up and said, "deidara-sempai, what does sasodei means?" at that question, the blonde suddenly had a nosebleed.

"tobi, what the fuck are you talking about, un?" deidara said, quickly wiping away the blood with a tissue which tobi just gave to him.

"well... i saw a website in the internet, and i decided to check it out! we're famous in that website, sempai! they even have more than 10 stories about us in the romance genre." tobi said, very happy to their fame to the fans that he didnt know that that 'fame' is something else.

deidara had another massive nosebleed at the sound of that. he quickly covered his bleeding nose and went to te bathroom.

"tobi, i suggest you stop going to that website, un. it is bad for you, un."

"why, deidara-sempai?" tobi asked, quite confused since deidara lets tobi see the sites that has him in it.

"just no, un!" at that, the blonde slammed the bathroom door shut.

_i wonder why deidara-sempai wont answer my question..._ tobi thought to himself. he pondered over it for a couple of minutes then suddenly he arrived to a conclusion.

"i got it! i'll ask everyone about the meaning of sasodei and all the new terms i discovered!" having said this, he quickly turned off his computer and bounced out to sasori's room.

* * *

**so what do you think? its pretty crappy to me. please send reviews, okie? see you all in the next chappie! n.n  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"sasori-sempai! sasori-sempai!"

sasori looked up from his puppet. somebody was knocking frantically on the door. "sasori-sempai! open the door! its tobi!" the redhead sighed as he walked towards the door. he wonders that why would tobi be so hyper today when usually he surfs the net inutter silence.

"sasori-sempai, what does sasodei means?" the masked-nin immediately asked as soon as sasori opened the door. hearing this, the puppetmaster had a nosebleed. "sasori-sempai, since when did puppets experience nosebleeds?" Tobi asked as he handed the puppetmaster a tissue. "its none of you business!" sasori spat as he wiped the blood away "and where did you got that word?"

"well, i was just surfing the net when suddenly i saw a website about this. There are many pages about sasodei in it!" sasori just stared at the excited masked-nin, who obviously doesnt know what he said. _great! the future akatsuki leader is already having sick thoughts... _

"sasori-sempai, i also saw many stories about you and deidara-sempai kissing!" tobi said excitedly, not really knowing what he meant. sasori had another nosebleed and began wondering wildly, _how did he knew about me and Dei?! _"sasori-sempai, have a tissue..." tobi handed another tissue to sasori who took it absentmindedly. "so sempai, what does sasodei really means then?"

"i dont want to answer your question, tobi" the redhead replied blankly

"_**you will answer my question, whether you like or not!**_"

sasori backed away a little as he remembered about tobi's dark self. "fine, sasodei means that me and your sempai are paired up as lovers." sasori sighed in defeat.

"that's it, sempai? you should have told me from the start!" tobi replied cheerfully. _i cant understand it though... _tobi thought as he scribbled a check on a piece of paper.

"what's that?"

" Its where i put down the new words i found ouy, sempai." tobi replied w/ his usual cheerfulness

" let me see." sasori grabbed the piece of paper and started reading it. _what the hell are these?? shonen-ai?? yaoi?? tobi wants to know these?! hey... WTF?! itakisa?? thats not possible! wait... SHIT! is that itadei?! thats impossible! dei hates that blind uchiha! ...or does he..._

"sempai! can i have the paper?"

sasori snapped out from his thoughts and handed the paper to the cheery masked-nin.

"NEXT STOP! ITACHI-SAN! QUESTION, ITADEIIII!!" tobi bounced towards itachi's room as sasori watched with a sweatdrop on his head.

_oh god! wait till pein sees this! _sasori groaned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

so what do you think? to me, its terribly short and crappy. well... im not used to making long stories that has a plot :P anyway, R&R. no flames, pwease. this is my first fanfic w/c aint interactive


End file.
